


[Podfic] I like you

by Boompowkablam



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art Welcome!!, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of TooRational's story!Jesus makes a decision.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] I like you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738774) by [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational). 



> Back again with some daryl/jesus. Thank you so much TooRational for letting me make this. Its just so cute I had to. Any way as always hope you enjoy and its not the worst. Happy listening. Also i can not say effortlessly for shit be warned.

**Text:** [I like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738774)

 **Author:** [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational)

 **Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 20:39

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d6tuvu914qm9cun/I_Like_You.mp3/file)


End file.
